Rise Sasuke! The True Heir of Tsuahiyuki -1-
A/N: Hi there, yet another story that popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of. This fic is a crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and it does take place in Fukkgatari, but sort of an AU. Everything will be explained in the story later. Now Sasuke's level in this won't be godlike, but extremely cloce. He has several advantages that he will use (mainly excessively large chakra and the Ryukagan.) WARNING: The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse, implications/mentionings of rape and sex-slaves, Drug usage, abuse of all kinds, Torture, EXTREMELY strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches are pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. I'll be the first to admit that this style isn't for everyone, and will likely get me in trouble at some point. So, if you don't like this type of thing, STOP READING NOW. The first few chapters aren't that bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way. Madara won't be the only problem Naruto will have to deal with. Story switches from third to first person storytelling. Yaoi, Yuri, Hetro, Incest and harems simetimes with one or more of all three traits are also included. OH MY. HOWERVER, Naruto will NOT be gay, and nethier will Sasuke. Actualy, I think he won't be paired with anyone. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR BETTER YET GET THE FUCK OFFA MY WEBSITE!!! So ladies and jackasses, sit back, relax, shut the fuck up, and enjoy. ______________________________________________________________________________________ A|L|'P'|'H'|'A'|'M'|'I'|'G'|'H'|'T'|'Y'|'E'|'N'|'A' ______________________________________________________________________________________ Sasuke was walking through the seemily endless rain. The young child was by far having the wrost childhood of any child. His entire country, Otokugsu, hated him even though he is the reason that the whole world is safe. For Sasuke Uzumaki is the Jyuubi Jinchuriki. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the capture of Karbi was sucessfull. Madara also captured Naruto but thanks to his stanima, he survives. As a result, Madara manged to re-create the Jyuubi (with the nine-tails somehow recovering all of it's chakra), but due to him being criple, he finds himself unable to become it's jinchuriki. So taking on the next best choice, he uses it on Sasuke and seals the Jyuubi within him by using the illunasiary nine phantom dragons method creating a seal. At least that is what Armaldo tells him, anyway. Then shortly after that, his elder brother, Itachi, massacres not only his entire clan, but the entire Tsuahiyuki. Not only did it cause severe mental trauma to the young jinchuriki, but it also severly weakned Otogakures power. Thus Otogakure became the laughing stock of the entire Sound Kingdom with the villagers hating Sasuke even more. At one point in time, Sasuke was kidnapped by a rival hidden village of Otogakure and experimented on in order to turn him into a weapon. Well, moast of it was just saw-type torture but torture nevertheless. And then to make things worse, apparently another civil war was on the breach of happening. Shinobi and civilians alike were all killed. Otokugsu was truely a former shadow of itself. But that didn't matter to Sasuke anymore. All what matters is avenging the fallen. Then that question came to him. How was he going to accomplish his ambition? Itachi was said to be stronger then all of the sannin. How would he become that powerfull?! That's when he remembered a discussion that his father and brother had when things were good. -'Flashback'- The Uchiha family was sitting at the dinner table when Itachi entered. "Brother, you're back!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. "You are home sooner than I heard." Fugaku said. "I was teamed with Naruto for this mission." Itachi said and sat down at the table. "How is Naruto-kun?"Mikoto asked. "He is the same. He's always smiling and joking around. He said that he won't stop until he gets me to smile." Itachi said. Mikoto giggled while Fugaku just remained silent. Sasuke was confused by the discussion. "Who's Naruto?" he asked. "Naruto Uzumaki is the son of my very good friend Kushina. You remember that loud red-haired woman Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. "Oh yeah, how come I've never met him?" Sasuke said. "Naruto is a part of Hunter-nin division. He hunts for missing-nin who is within our borders. He most hunts for those that are A ranked and up." Itachi said. "Well, he can't be stronger than you brother." Sasuke said. "That isn't true Sasuke. Naruto is very skilled and very deadly." Itachi countered. "Listen to your brother Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki was the only non-Tsuahiyuki that I had on the police force. He is very skilled. Even your brother has tasted defeat at his hands and so have I in practice. He is a friend of the Tsuahiyuki and is to be respected. Should you ever get a chance to learn under him, you must listen to every thing that he says. He may turn you into one of the strongest." Fugaku said. Sasuke was so surprised to hear his father speak of someone like that. He really wanted to meet this Naruto. -'Present'- But wait! Wasn't he leaving?! Sasuke saw the gates and sped up to catch this Naruto. He didn't know why he was leaving but he had to stop him. He neared the gate to see a teenager. He was wearing a long trench coat with short sleeves. He had spiky blonde hair that was weighed down by the rain. He was carrying a backpack and a large scroll. He quickly ran up to him. "Uzumaki-san!" Sasuke shouted. Said Uzumaki turned to the sound of the voice. His blue eyes looked at Sasuke with a bit of curiosity. He watched as he ran up to him. Sasuke stood in front of him and dropped to his knees. He was breathing hard as it was quite a distance he ran. He looked up at the blond and gave him a pleading gaze. He then bowed his head to the ground. "Please Uzumaki-san; please take me on as your student! Please help get my revenge!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto's eyes widen slightly and turned his whole body around. He scratched his head in utter confusion. "I guess that means I'm staying a little while longer." Naruto thought. ______________________________________________________________________________________ A|L|'P'|'H'|'A'|'M'|'I'|'G'|'H'|'T'|'Y'|'E'|'N'|'A' ______________________________________________________________________________________ "I guess we should start with my condolences for your clan. They were great people who made me into who I am." Naruto said. "Thank you Uzumaki-san." Sasuke said. "Please, call me Naruto. Now, you asked me to take you on as a student to get your revenge. If you would explain this to me," Naruto said. "Itachi… Itachi told me that I was worthless, not worthy of killing. He told me to hate him, hate him so much that it consumes me. He said that only then will I be worthy to fight him. What Itachi did, all for the sake of seeing how strong he was, it is unacceptable. He must pay for his crimes and I must be the one to bring justice to my clan." Sasuke explained. "Why come to me?" Naruto asked. "My father and Itachi spoke very highly of you. I need to get stronger and I believe, no, I know that you are the only one who can help me reach my goal." Sasuke said. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Please help me with my quest." Naruto stared at Sasuke, mentally getting angrier every second. How could Itachi have done this to his brother? How could he have done this to the clan? He knew the truth behind what really happened. He did everything to try and stop it. He understood where the Tsuahiyuki was coming from. Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, was a fool to do what he did. By isolating the clan from the very village they helped found, he made them resent the village. It was something that the Sandaime continued. He had told his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, about his views and he agreed with him. His father made attempts, which is more he could say about Hiruzen. He had a solution. It was because of this solution, Fugaku held off on his plans. He was supposed to have four days. Why didn't the Hokage wait for him? Stupid old man should have just stayed retired. "Get up Sasuke, no son of Fugaku should ever be on his knees." Naruto said with authority. Sasuke snapped his head up and stood. He sat back down and faced Naruto. Naruto looked at him with a serious gaze. "I understand your rage Sasuke but you must not let it consume you like your brother said. You must also understand the path that you travel. The path of vengeance is a dark one. Many have lost themselves to the darkness and have never been able to escape it. They may accomplish their vengeance but it does not stop there. You will find another one who has wronged you and another. It is a path of endless bloodshed and pain. Is this really the path you wish to go down Sasuke?" Sasuke did not say anything about that and looked down at his tea. Naruto stood and looked at the boy. "There is a room that you can stay in for the night. If this is the path that you must take Sasuke, then I will help you." Sasuke looked ready to thank him but Naruto raised his hand to stop him. "I said 'if' Sasuke. Right now, you are to hurt and angry to think straight. Bury your family and clansmen, then meditate on this path that you have chosen. Should you wish to walk the path of an avenger, meet me at the old station house training grounds. We will see if you have what it takes." Naruto said. "Thank you Naruto, I will do what you asked." Sasuke said. "Good, I'll lead you to the room that you'll be staying tonight." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and stood up. Naruto lead him to the guest room. ______________________________________________________________________________________ A|L|'P'|'H'|'A'|'M'|'I'|'G'|'H'|'T'|'Y'|'E'|'N'|'A' ______________________________________________________________________________________ Uchiha Compound, 4:30PM Sasuke made his way to Tsuahiyuki headquarters. He looked up to the four shaped star and his clan's crest. He looked up at that symbol with pride. He quickly promised to avenge them. He made his way into the building. He walked until he reached the training grounds where the cadets would be. He saw Naruto standing on one of the poles that were in the training grounds. "It's been a while since I came here. I would always be teased by members of Tsuahiyuki because I wanted to be a part of their force. I showed them though and I earned their respect. I was probably the only non-member who they liked." Naruto said. He jumped off the pole and landed in front of Sasuke. "So, what is your decision?" "I did what you asked. After I watched my family get buried and sat in the temple. I meditated for three days. All I could think of was my family and the good times. Then it changed when I saw Itachi kill them all. I could hear the wails of my clansmen, calling out for revenge. I can not ignore their calls. This is my path, the path of the avenger." Sasuke explained. "Very well then, prepare yourself Sasuke. I will help you on this path and make sure that you are ready to avenge the blood of your clan. By the time I am done with you, the fangs of the survivor will reach the prodigy. Sound good?" he said. "I put my fate in your hands sensei." Sasuke said. "Hope you don't regret those words boy. Your training begins now." Naruto said. ______________________________________________________________________________________ A|L|'P'|'H'|'A'|'M'|'I'|'G'|'H'|'T'|'Y'|'E'|'N'|'A' ______________________________________________________________________________________ So the two began thier days of traveling. For the next six years father and son traveled across the world; seeing many new things, learning many new things and overall growing clocer as a father and a son. Taking some scrolls and books from Kohona, Naruto began training Sasuke like no other. He decided to first build up his stanima. "Sasuke...grab some breakfast from your backpack, stretch and then we'll begin your physical training." Sasuke did as he was told and got a box of cereal he had packed. After eating he stretched out his body as best he thought it should be before giving his father the 'go ahead'. "Alright now that you are done we can start. Just so you know what you are getting into, by the time you go to sleep tonight, I want you to have completed...200 push-up, 200 sit-ups, 200 log kicks 200 log punches, 200 chin-ups, as well as run 5 miles. You may think this is a lot for your first day, but if you forgot I am here, plus this is important fitness for a shinobi's physical abilities. You need to be able to both give and take blows, this training will help you coup with the physical pain of fighting. I suggest you get started on your running, without chakra your endurance is quite lacking right now." Sasuke was rather blown away at his new regimen, but was still excited to begin his life as a shinobi. He did as Naruto suggested and started off on running, and finished it but later then he would have liked. He then started on the rest of his workout, letting the hours pass by as he bleed and sweated while finishing his tasks. Eventually he finished them, and grabbed a quick ramen cup for his dinner, though it took him a while to build a good enough fire to heat the water he had found in a steam well enough to soften the noodles. After dinner he put out the fire and went back to the tree to get some rest. The next day, Naruto had Sasuke contiune his physical training. But then decided to help add his physical strength also, so after a year and a half of the same routine. Naruto then had Sasuke lifting weights. For the first few weeks, he manged to lift twelve pounds. Just a month later, he was able to lift twenty, before Naruto decided to stop focusing on his strength, Sasuke was able to lift twenty-five pounds, and run at apeeds of 15 milles an hour and matain that speed for six minuites. Concedering his age, this was impressive, as the avrage shinobi is able to life seventy-five pounds and run at 45 milles an hour and matain thier top speed for about thirty minuites at a time. Naruto then began working on Sasuke's chakra controll before he would teach the Uchiha any justu. A fun technique that he would love to use is mataining senbon between the fingers with only chakra controll. It took Sasuke about four tries, but he was surprisely good at this too, concedering his condontion. Once he finialy managed to use his chakra to matain the senbon between his fingers, it only took him about a week to matain three senbon in each hand for 45 seconds which eventualy turned into a full minuite. Sasuke's chakra controll was great enough. So then Naruto taught the official Uzumaki how to climb trees and walk on water. Each took about two days to master with water walking slightly longer. Sasuke was exited, in just a few weeks, he would be going to a place named Kagura Town. His father had talked about how cool the place was, so Sasuke knew it had to be awsome. There he would take the acadmey test, and finialy become a genin! "Guess what, Sasuke?" Naruto said in a happily tone during thier training session togeather. "What, Tou-chan?" The Uzumaki said restless. "I know that I haven't been teaching you much ninjustu, but I wanted to save that. Because today, I'm gonna teach you an awsome brand new technique!" At that, Sasuke went off. "What is it? What is it? Can I fly? Can I shoot lazers from my eyes? Can I turn people into stone? What is it Tou-chan? What is it!" "Calm down! Calm down. this technique is called the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone Technique). It allwos you to clone yourself." The sun-kissed Uchiha looked like he had won the lottery. "Clone myself? That sounds cool!" "The technique works by creating clones by using part of the users soul, hence why it is a forbidden technique. I mean a soul can only be streched so far. Howerver, the strength of a person's soul depends on thier chakra reserve. Due to you and me having a large capaicty foir chakra, we can use the technique with ease, even able to create hundreds of clones with a decent amount of chakra in them." Sasuke nodded. "What else can these clones do?" "Sence they are a part of us, whatever the clones learn, we also learn. Clones summoned by this technique are on a whole other level in terms of intelligence and strength, compared to other bunshins. These clones are part of the users own body making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Because they are part of the users body, they will only disperse when they are hit about one or two times. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. So, what does that mean for your training?" "Time...the time to learn...well anything will be divided by however many clones are used for that task. A jutsu that would usually take a week to learn could be learned in a few hours if enough clones are summoned for the task...thats amazing Tou-chan!" He shouted excitedly. "Of course just like any strong jutsu there are consequences to using this ability too much or too often." He spoke waiting for Sasuke to calm down and listen to what she had to say next. "Doing Kage Bushin training causes a lot of strain on the mind of the user, because of sheer memory feedback when you use it. So I caution you to take the training slowly at first. And also don't forget that Kage Bushins can also be useful in battle, not only for this kind of training." "What do you mean usefull in battle?" Sasuke asked questionly. "Your clones will be all about teamwork and utilizing them to the most, Now tell me what could you and three clones accomplish together in combat that you couldn't by yourself." "Easy, We could attack him from all sides at the same time. He'd never see it coming." Sasuke nodded proudly to himself. "This is what I mean Sasuke." Naruto's words interrupted Sasuke's self-appreciation. "You only think of the most obvious things. You don't look underneath the underneath. Your clones could do so much more. If you were in the air and kunai were flying at you and with no other way to dodge, a clone could grab you and throw you out of the way. You could also use your clones to get higher by jumping off of them, this would give your opponent an unexpected aerial attack. You could have clones brace you from a nasty fall or intercept a hit for you. The options with your clones are limitless!" The more Naruto spoke the more stupid Sasuke was starting to feel. How could there have been so many things and yet he could only come up with one? Naruto seemed to pick up on what Sasuke was thinking. "Don't feel bad Sasuke, it isn't your fault. It is my job as your teacher to make sure you now get the proper training and this is part of it. I promise you'll be good at it." . "Thank you, Tou-chan. You are the best daddy in the world!" Sasuke said smileing. Naruto let a small tear fall down is cheek. It was a tear from happyness. "Thank you, son." "So, can we get started on the justu?" Naruto let out a foxy grin. "Of corce!" "Now the hand seal for the technique is where Index and middle fingers from both hands are crossed. Yeah like that! Now all you need to do is act like you are gonna use the regular clone technique, but remember to add chakra for each clone. Addationaly, the technique requires the addation of a little bit of yang chakra. Or the chakra that allows you to brethe life into form." Now Sasuke was confused. "Yang chakra? But then, why isn't this marked as a Yoton technique?" "That is simple, because the technique really works on minpulating ones soul from chakra to make the clones. The addation of yang chakra can make the technique easier, but it is not absolutely nessary to preform the technique." "Oh." Sasuke said dumbfounded. "Are you ready to try out the technique, Sasuke?" The Jinchuriki nodded. "Verry well, lets see how many clones you can make at a time." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, dad. Here goes nothing! Kage Bushin no Justu!" In an instant, smoke filled the area in which the two Uzumaki were training, and out came about two hundred shadow clones. Naruto looked stunned. "Unbelieveable! Without even breaking a sweat!" Sasuke smilled before rubing the back of his hand on the back of his head. "Oh, Tou-chan...don't flatter me.." He said slightly blushing. "Alright, you did a great job! Lets call it a day. We will contiune out training tomarow. So, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke shrigged his shoulders. "Rmen?" "What was that?" Naruto asked. He couldn't hear Sasuke due to him speaking so low. "Ramen?" The Uzumaki asked again, voice barely above a wisper. "Ramen it is!"